Animaniacs: The Baby Years
by Animaniacsfan507
Summary: In this story, baby versions of Max, Alyssa, Matt, and the Warners have fun causing chaos while they grow up together in a nursery where they are cared for by Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, Max, or Alyssa. They are the property of their respective owners.**

In a nursery on the Warner movie lot in Burbank, California lived six young Toons and their names were Yakko,

Wakko, Dot, Max, Alyssa, and Matt. Yakko and Max were the oldest, Wakko eats a lot, Alyssa was the quiet one,

Dot and Matt were the cute ones, and Dr. Scratchansniff and his assistant Hello Nurse took care of them. One

morning, the babies were all sound asleep in their cribs as Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff came in. They woke

each of them up and then Hello Nurse changed each of their diapers and then she and Scratchansniff let them go

off to play in the nursery and left them alone. After they left, Yakko said, "They're gone, sibs!" "Yay, gone!"

shouted Dot, "Finally, what took them so long?" said Max. Then Wakko looked at the table and swallowed it in

one bit and at that, Alyssa laughed. After that, Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners continued to cause chaos until

Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse called them for breakfast. After they ate breakfast, Hello Nurse and Dr.

Scratchansniff put them back in their nursery to play and as soon as they left, they continued to cause chaos, but

half an hour later, Max's stomach felt tight and she stopped playing. At this, Yakko got concerned and said, "Max,

are you alright?" Max shook her head as she clutched her stomach. Then Max suddenly felt an explosion in the

back of herself and she began to cry. Her crying was so loud that it attracted the attention of Scratchansniff and

Hello Nurse. Once they got there, Hello Nurse picked Max up from the floor and checked her diaper, and right

away she and Dr. Scratchansniff knew that Max needed her diaper changed, so they took her away and placed

her on the changing table, and within a few minutes they took off her dirty diaper, wiped her, powdered her, put

a new diaper on her and put a little bit of powder on it. Then they set her down on the ground and she ran off to

play with the others. After that, Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners continued playing. Soon, it would be time for

their nap, but they were so hyper that they didn't want to take a nap, so Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse

decided to read them a story, and sure enough, it puts them to sleep. Three hours later, Max, Alyssa, Matt and

the Warners woke up from their nap, and Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse changed their diapers, and after that

they let them go off to play, and as soon as they left, they started causing chaos again. Soon, the rest of the day

passed in a blur and before they knew it, it would be time for them to go to bed. It had been a very long day and

they were all very tired, so Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse took them to the bathroom for them to take their

baths and after their baths, Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff changed their diapers. After that, they got

changed into their pajamas and Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse sent each of them to bed with a sippy cup full

of warm milk, and not long after they had drank their warm milk, they soon fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katie, Wendy, and Dan Winter. They belong to animeandcartoonsfreak.**

It was a dark and stormy day on the Warner movie lot, but that didn't stop Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners

from playing and causing chaos in the nursery where they lived. Then suddenly, there was a loud noise coming

from outside. Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners all wondered where the noise was coming from and then they

stopped what they were doing and started to look where the sound was coming from. Dr. Scratchansniff and

Hello Nurse could also hear the sound, and as soon as they opened the door, they soon found the source of the

noise, and it was a basket with three crying baby Toons inside it. Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse took the

basket with the three baby Toons and brought it into the nursery. After that, Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse

changed their diapers and dried them off until they were little puffballs, and then they were all brushed and put to

play while Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners watched them. Then Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff introduced

them to the three babies, who were named Katie, Wendy, and Dan Winter. After that, Dr. Scratchansniff and

Hello Nurse left the nine of them alone, and after they had left, they started playing together. Max spoke to the

new Toons, and she said, "Hi, I'm Max, and this is Alyssa, Yakko, Dot, Wakko, and Matt." "We're the Winter

sisters!" said Katie and Wendy. "And the Winter brother!" said Dan. "I'm Katie!" "I'm Wendy!" "And I'm Dan!"

After that they caused chaos and Wendy ate a table and all the other babies laughed at that. After that, they

continued to cause chaos until Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse called them for breakfast, and after they had

eaten their breakfast, Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse put them back in the nursery to play, and then after

they were left alone, they continued playing and causing chaos, but about half an hour after that Wakko, Alyssa,

and Wendy's stomachs felt tight and at that they suddenly stopped playing and clutched their stomachs. Max and

Yakko got concerned, and Yakko said, "Hey guys, what's wrong?" and then Max said, "Yeah, what's the matter?"

Before Alyssa, Wendy and Wakko could say anything, they suddenly soiled their diapers and began to cry. Their

crying was so loud that it not only attracted the attention of Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse, but also that it

hurt Yakko, Max, Dot, Matt, Katie, and Dan's ears so much that they began to cry as well. When Dr.

Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse came to the nursery, they picked Wakko, Alyssa and Wendy up from the floor and

checked their diapers, and right away they knew that they needed diaper changes, so they took them to the

changing table and Hello Nurse took off their dirty diapers, wiped them, powdered them, put new diapers on

them and then put a little bit of powder on them. After that, Wakko, Wendy and Alyssa were a lot calmer as Dr.

Scratchansniff set them down on the ground to play, but Yakko, Dot, Max, Matt, Katie, and Dan were still crying

because of the noise that Wakko, Wendy, and Alyssa made from their crying, so Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello

Nurse decided to play some soothing music to calm them down. After Max, Matt, Yakko, Dot, Katie and Dan

calmed down, the rest of the day went as usual for the nine young Toons. At naptime, another crib was added for

Katie, Wendy, and Dan, and then at bedtime, Dr. Scratchansniff bathed them and diapered them, and then they

were all sent to bed with sippy cups full of warm milk and they all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ricky. He belongs to F-ckthesystem125.**

In a house in Burbank, California lived two adult Toons with their young son Ricky. They live happily together, but there is one small problem: Ricky is a very hyperactive,

playful young Toon who drives his parents crazy while causing them trouble. One day after seeing someone running around on TV with string, he decided to try it on his parents'

china cabinet. However, as Ricky ran, he soon caused the china cabinet and all the china inside to fall over and break. That was the last straw for Ricky's parents, and they were

furious at Ricky because he had broken $25,000 worth of fine china, so they both decided that something must be done about him. The next morning, they headed to the

Warner movie lot and walked towards the nursery where Max, Alyssa, Matt, Katie, Wendy, Dan, and the Warners lived, and as they were walking, Ricky's parents came to the

conclusion that he is more trouble than he's worth so they decided to give him up for adoption. Once they got to the building where the nursery was, Ricky's father taped a

piece of paper to Ricky's back, while his mother got out some candy and tied it in front of him. After that, Ricky's father went up to the nursery door and opened it, and then his

mother told him to run inside and get the candy, and once Ricky was inside the building, his parents left. In the nursery, Ricky started crawling around as he explored his new

surroundings and ate his candy. Soon, Ricky could see some other kids close to his age, but one of the babies, Wakko, could smell his candy first, so Ricky crawled over to him

and said, "Hey, want some?" Wakko nodded, and Ricky gave him some. Then he asked the others if they wanted any, and they nodded as well, and then Alyssa said, "Hello,

what's your name?" "My name is Ricky, what's yours?" "I'm Alyssa." "I'm Max." said Max. "I'm Matt." said Matt. "We're the Warner Brothers!" said Yakko and Wakko. "And the

Warner sister!" said Dot. "And we're the Winter sisters!" said Katie and Wendy. "And the Winter brother!" said Dan. After that, Ricky, the Warners, Katie, Wendy, Dan, Max,

Alyssa, and Matt started playing together, but as they were playing, Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse noticed Ricky playing with them, and while his back is turned towards

them, they noticed a note taped to Ricky's back that read, "This is Ricky. He's a nightmare and is costing us too much to take care of. He's your problem now." After

Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse read the note they were utterly shocked, because they realized that Ricky's parents had abandoned him, and then Hello Nurse said, "What did

you do before you came here?" "I broke something called 25 grand of china. What's that?" Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff were shocked by what they had heard. So, Dr.

Scratchansniff decided to look for a family to take Ricky in, while Hello Nurse stayed behind to look after the babies. However, Scratchansniff's search proves to be unfruitful, as

all the people he talks to about taking Ricky in all turn him down, and once he got one particular house, he found Ricky's biological parents, and when he told them about Ricky,

they said to him, "Wasn't the note obvious? We don't want Ricky back. He's a nightmare to take care of!" "But…" Before Scratchansniff could say another word, Ricky's father

slammed the door on him. Meanwhile, back at the nursery, Ricky was having fun playing with the other babies, when all of a sudden, his stomach started hurting, and right then

Ricky knew he needed to poop, so he walked up to Hello Nurse and said, "Boom boom!" Then Ricky started pooping himself and when he was done, he laughed. However, Hello

Nurse noticed the smell from Ricky's diaper and immediately picked him up, but as soon as Hello Nurse picked up Ricky from the floor, he began to cry. As Hello Nurse was

changing his diaper, Ricky soon noticed that she wasn't his mother, so he asked, "Hey, where are my parents?" "Scratchy's out looking for them dear…" said Hello Nurse. After

Hello Nurse finished changing Ricky's diaper, she set him back down on the ground to play with the others. As Ricky continued playing, he ran around smacking into walls while

the other babies laughed at him, and then he soon found a toy xylophone laying around on the floor and began to play it, and the other babies all watched in amazement as he

played. An hour later, Scratchansniff returned, and then he and Hello Nurse called Ricky over to the other end of the nursery to speak to him privately. Once Scratchansniff and

Hello Nurse were alone with Ricky, they broke the bad news to him that his parents had abandoned him, and upon hearing this, Ricky was so heartbroken that he began to cry.

Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, and even the other babies tried to calm him down, but it was no use, as Ricky was still crying. Later that day, it was naptime, and Ricky was given

his own crib to sleep in, but he was still crying, and soon he had cried so much that he had cried himself to sleep, and that night at bedtime, the same thing happens, but the

next day, Ricky had stopped crying, but he still felt very sad, and when the other babies tried to play with him, he felt too sad to want to play with anyone, and not long after

lunch, the other babies told Ricky that they'd be his family, and that made him feel a little better, and as they played together, Ricky soon found them to be a much more loving

family than the one that abandoned him, and that made him much happier as he drifted off to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

In the nursery where Max, Alyssa, Matt, Katie, Wendy, Dan, Ricky and the Warners lived, it was an hour before

their bedtime, and Ricky was telling Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Max, Matt, Alyssa, Katie, Wendy, and Dan a scary story

about a clown. Alyssa, Wakko, and Wendy were so scared by the story that they were all shaking in terror, and

by the time Ricky had finished the story, they were so scared that they started screaming. Their screaming was

so loud that it attracted the attention of Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff, and when they arrived they calmed

down Wakko, Alyssa and Wendy, and after that they all got ready for bed, but that night, as all the babies were

sound asleep in their cribs, Wakko, Wendy, and Alyssa were tossing and turning in their cribs, as they were

having a terrible nightmare about a scary clown chasing them, but they were running and running and couldn't

get away, and by the time they woke up, they were screaming and crying, and it was so loud that it attracted the

attention of Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse, and once they got there, they calmed them down and Alyssa,

Wakko, and Wendy went back to sleep. The next day after breakfast before Scratchy and Hello Nurse left the

babies to play, they called Ricky over to the other end of the nursery to talk to him, and right away he knew that

he was in trouble, and he was very scared. Scratchy and Hello Nurse were very upset at him because his story

caused Wakko, Alyssa, and Wendy to have a nightmare, and that he should apologize for scaring them, but

before he does that, they're going to put him in time-out. So, Scratchy and Hello Nurse put Ricky in his crib and

set the timer. After that they left Ricky alone. Once they left, Ricky escaped his crib, but when Scratchansniff and

Hello Nurse saw him, they immediately caught him and then they put him back in his crib and added more time

to the timer, but Ricky tried to escape his crib 11 more times, each time being caught by Dr. Scratchansniff and

Hello Nurse, and each of those times added more time to the timer. After the 12th time, Ricky gave up and he

didn't attempt to escape his crib again. Once the timer went off, Ricky was let out, and once he was set down on

the ground, Ricky apologized to Wakko, Alyssa, and Wendy for scaring them, and Wakko, Alyssa, and Wendy

hugged him to show that all was forgiven. After that the rest of the day went as normal until bedtime, and at

that, Max, Alyssa, Matt, Katie, Wendy, Dan, Ricky and the Warners went to sleep in their cribs.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a typical day in the nursery where Max, Alyssa, Matt, Katie, Wendy, Dan, Ricky and the Warners lived, and they were all causing chaos as usual, but then Dr.

Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse came into the room and Dr. Scratchasniff told them that they were going to give them their immunization shots. All the babies were very

frightened, but Alyssa, Wakko, and Wendy were the most especially frightened, so when Hello Nurse was getting their shots ready, they immediately ran away. Once Hello

Nurse came back with their shots, she noticed that Wakko, Alyssa, and Wendy were missing, and not only that but Yakko, Max, Dot, Dan, Matt, Katie, and Ricky also noticed

that they were missing too, so they went to help Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse look for them. They searched high and low, but they didn't find them, but soon Yakko found

Wakko, Alyssa, and Wendy hiding under a table shaking in terror, and then he said, "What's wrong guys?" "Yakko, we're scared!" Wakko said. "Why?" said Yakko. "Because

we're afraid of getting our shots!" Wendy said. "I know you're scared," Yakko said, "but you can't hide under the table!" "What's going on?" Max said. "Wakko, Alyssa, and

Wendy are hiding under the table and won't come out." Yakko said. Max rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, boy…" Then Max walked over to them and said, "Guys, I know you're

scared of getting your shots, believe me, I am too, but that's no reason to hide." "Why?" said Alyssa, Wakko, and Wendy, "I don't know but hiding under the bed won't solve

your problem. Sometimes you won't get over your fears until you face them head on." "You mean, if we go for our shots we might think it isn't so scary?" Alyssa said. "Yeah,

that's what I'm saying." Max said. "Okay… we'll try it." Wakko said. So, Yakko, Max, Wakko, Alyssa, and Wendy went back to Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse, and they sat

down on the table where Ricky, Matt, Dot, and Dan were waiting for them. Then Hello Nurse got their shots ready and when they were given their shots, all of the babies,

especially Wakko, Alyssa, and Wendy, tried their best not to cry, but when it was all over, Hello Nurse put a bandage on the areas where she gave them their shots and she

gave each of them stickers. After that, the rest of the day went as usual for Max, Alyssa, Matt, Katie, Wendy, Dan, Ricky, and the Warners until it was time for them to go to

sleep.


End file.
